


Truth or Dare with the Flock

by TheRedWitch1



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWitch1/pseuds/TheRedWitch1
Summary: Iggy, Fang, Ella, and Max are bored. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel can't sleep. You can guess where it goes from there.
Relationships: Fang/Maximum "Max" Ride, Iggy/Ella Martinez
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for checking out my fic! So just some background info before we get started: in this story Max, Fang, and Iggy are 17, Ella is 16, Nudge is 14, Gazzy is 11, and Angel is 9. Iggy is still blind. Gazzy and Angel are still brother and sister, and Ella and Max are sisters. There will be Fax and either Iggy/Nudge or Iggy/Ella. Let me know which you'd prefer! Enjoy!

MAX POV

It was late, around 10 o'clock, and I had just put the kids to bed. We were staying with my mom and Ella in Arizona. Fang, Ella, Iggy, and I were sitting in Ella and I's room.

"I'm so boreddd," Ella whined.

"Yeah. We know. You've mentioned it 15 times in the last 20 minutes." Iggy rolled his eyes. We were all scattered around the room. I was laying in my bed, Fang was sitting on the floor leaning up against my bed, Iggy was laying in the middle of the floor, and Ella was in her bed. The flock (and Ella) were going insane with boredom. We weren't used to having this much downtime. We all looked up when we heard a knock on the door. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel poked their head into the room.

"Max?" Angel piped up.

"Yes Angel?" I sighed. I could tell immediately that she wanted something. She was looking at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"We can't sleep. Can we play a game?" I looked down at Fang. He glanced at me and shrugged his shoulders. Ugh.

"Fine. But if I'm playing that means everyone else has to play too." I heard Fang groan and shushed Iggy before he could complain. Ella, however, was ecstatic.

"What game were you guys thinking of?" Fang said finally. Nudge and Angel shared a look. That was never good.

They both shouted at the same time, "Truth or dare!" Fang and I shared a regretful look. We all moved to form a circle on the floor.

"Nudge, shut the door so we don't wake up mom. Okay, so who wants to go first?"

"Oh me! Me! Me!" Nudge shouted.

"Okay. Hmm. Who to ask, who to ask… Ooh I know! Fang! Truth or dare?" He didn't show any emotion on his face, but I could tell that he was already regretting what was going to happen.

"Dare," he hesitated. Nudge's face lit up. I could practically see all of the ideas she had pouring out of her ears.

"I dare you to let us pose you for a picture!" I saw a look of relief cross over his face before he returned to his natural stoic look. They quickly got to work with making Fang look as ridiculous as possible. Iggy had the fantastic idea of tying his baggy t-shirt into a crop top. When they were finished, he was standing in a near splits position with one hand on his head, and the other on his slightly popped hip. His long, dark hair was pushed out of his face with a zig-zag tooth headband, courtesy of Gazzy. Ella whipped out her phone and snapped a picture. We all returned to our positions on the floor while Fang fixed his hair and clothes.

He took a deep breath and said, "Angel. Truth or dare?"

Angel thought about it for a few minutes until she confidently said, "Truth."

"What is your darkest fear?" Fang asked. The game continued like this for about half an hour until I finally sent the younger kids back to bed.

"Alright. Now that the kids have gone to bed, we can finally have some fun." Iggy had a very mischievous look on his face and offered to go next.

"Max, truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I'm back with another chapter. And let me tell you, my creative juices are flowing. If any of you have any ideas for truth or dares that you want to see the flock do, let me know! I'm always open to suggestions. I'm also open to suggestions for other stories! I tried to make this one longer for you guys.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride, or any of the associated characters.
> 
> Enjoy!

PREVIOUSLY…

"Alright. Now that the kids have gone to bed, we can finally have some fun." Iggy had a very mischievous look on his face and offered to go next.

"Max, truth or dare?"

FANG POV

Oh, this should be good. Iggy had that… look. That 'shit is about to go down' look. Which was never good. He looked at me, and then back to Max. Oh this was definitely NOT good. Angel had an evil smirk on her face that looked almost identical to Iggy's.

Angel! I told you to stay OUT of my head!

It's not my fault that you think so loud. Trust me. Sometimes I wish I couldn't hear what you think.

"Dare," Max finally spoke up.

"I dare you to kiss Fang." He looked very satisfied with himself. While I was focused on keeping the blush from creeping up my neck and rushing to my cheeks, I failed to notice Max coming towards me. Before I knew it she was kneeling directly in front of me. She hesitantly reached around and put her hand on the back of my neck. We both leaned forward and our lips met. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I completely forgot about the game. All I could focus on was her soft lips moving against mine. Don't get me wrong, we have kissed before, but it was never like this. First of all, this kiss was more or less initiated by her, and this time, she can't run away. I heard Ella cough and we pulled away. Max's face was flushed, her hair was messy, and her lips were swollen. She looked perfect. She looked at the ground and made her way back to her seat.

"So, um, Ella, truth or dare?" She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat.

"Hmm, truth?" Ella obviously wasn't thinking about the repercussions of Iggy's dare.

"I dare you," she started, with a deep look on her face, "to tell us, in detail, about your first kiss." Ella's face immediately turned a dark crimson color.

"I, uh, well it was…"

"C'mon, El. You've had your first kiss, right?" Iggy remarked. Her face got even darker.

"Well actually, um, no. I haven't. Kissed anyone." She was staring at her hands and twiddling her thumbs. Obviously afraid about the rain of ridicules that would probably come out of Iggy's mouth at any moment. Instead, he stayed quiet.

"So, my turn next right? Uh, Fang. Truth or dare?" Ella coughed out.

"Truth," I said with barely any thought. No one was saying anything.

"How long have you liked Max?" Ella said, desperate to take the attention off of her.

"Um, awhile. I guess." I answered. Why was that any of her business anyways?

"But how long is awhile? Like a few weeks, a few months, years?" Ella kept pressing.

"A few years. I guess." I looked over at Max out of the corner of my eye. Ella and Iggy's mouths were hanging open. So was hers.

"Maybe it's time for everyone to go to bed. It's really late." Max said. She sat up and climbed into her bed. Ella followed her lead. As Iggy and I were heading back to our rooms, I paused at the door. I took a deep breath and turned around.

"Actually Max? Can I talk to you? In private?" I asked her. She hesitated before she threw her blankets off of her. I turned around and went back to my room. I stepped inside and heard Max shut the door behind her. She sat next to me on my bed. Before I could say anything, her hands were on either side of my face. She pulled me closer until our lips were touching. Suddenly, she let go. She looked like she didn't know what she just did. She looked down and didn't say anything. I reached over and lifted up her chin with my hand, forcing her to look at me. I pulled her to me so that our lips would touch again. I moved my lips against hers and waited for her to kiss me back. When she did, I pulled onto my lap.

"Years? You've liked me for years and never said anything?" She said while trying to catch her breath. I looked up and stared into her deep brown eyes.

"Well, how long have you liked me?" I asked. She dropped my gaze and started fiddling with the buttons on my shirt.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her. We just sat there for awhile. I buried my face in her neck and breathed in her soft, refreshing scent.

"Lets go to bed. I'm tired." She said.

"Agreed." I laid down and held her close. I listened to the sound of her breathing become slower and more even. I fell asleep to the sound of her soft snoring. This I could definitely get used to.

"Fang! Max!" We were startled awake by Dr. Martinez. A very angry Dr. Martinez, might I add.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's your guy's quarantine going? My brother broke his collarbone so I'm at home taking care of him. My dogs are very much enjoying all the extra snuggle time though. Anyways, enjoy the story! As always, please PM me with ideas! It can be for this story or for a new one. :)

PREVIOUSLY…

"Agreed." I laid down and held her close. I listened to the sound of her breathing become slower and more even. I fell asleep to the sound of her soft snoring. This I could definitely get used to.

"Fang! Max!" We were startled awake by Dr. Martinez. A very angry Dr. Martinez, might I add.

MAX POV

Oh crap.

"Mom, it's not what it looks like!" I scrambled to cover myself up. I know what you're thinking! Nothing happened! We just fell asleep!

"Oh really? Well then what happened Max? Because it looks like my daughter is in bed with a boy." She was standing in the doorway. I could practically see steam coming out of her ears.

"No offense, Dr. M, but we're 17. We are old enough and smart enough to make our own decisions. Nothing happened last night. We kissed and we fell asleep, but even if something had happened, there isn't really anything you could do about it." Did Fang really just say that? To my mom? Oh no. This is bad. This is really, really bad. My mom took a deep breath and rubbed her temples.

"Fine. You're right. But as long as you're in my house, you're going to abide by my rules. Do whatever you want, but the clothes stay on." She took another deep breath and left the room before either of us could say anything. Fang sighed and turned over so his face was against my neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I stroked his hair.

"We should get up. The kids are probably awake by now." I rolled him back over and crawled over him out of bed. I walked down the hall to Ella and I's empty room. I pulled on my grey sweats and a dark red long sleeve t-shirt. I had barely finished dragging a brush through my hair when Nudge burst through the door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked as I finished making myself look somewhat presentable.

"Sooo, since you kicked us out last night while we were playing truth or dare, we have decided that it would only be fair if we had a round two. Everyone else is already downstairs waiting. Well except for you and Fang. And me. Speaking of Fang, Ella said you went to his room last night and never went back to bed?" She blurted out so fast I could hardly make out a word.

"That's none of your business, Nudge. Now if we're going to play, let's go before I change my mind." Her eyes lit up and I could see the string of "thank you's" building up, but she kept quiet. For once. I dragged myself down the stairs and sat in the empty space in the circle. Which was next to Fang. What a coincidence.

"Okay. Now that everyone's here, I will go first." Iggy looked around the circle. Which was actually kinda pointless considering, y'know, he's blind.

"Fang, truth or dare," he said looking in Fang's direction.

"Truth." Playing it safe. Smart move.

"What were you and Max doing last night in your room?" The smirk on his face grew bigger by the second.

"Sleeping," Fang shrugged. Angel looked over at him and nodded.

"Alright," Fang said, rubbing his hands together, "Angel. Truth or dare?" She sat there for a moment and thought about her choice as if it were the most important decision of her life.

"Truth," she said, confident in her decision. Fang leaned back against the couch and thought about it.

"Have you ever controlled one of our minds?" She thought about it for a minute.

"Only once. To get Max to let us have cookies for dinner." She looked down, her face turning pink. That little brat! She really controlled my mind! Honestly, it's not like I would have said no in the first place. I mean does she know me?

You actually did say no…

Angel, do you really think that right now is a good time to read my mind.

Probably not…

Thank you. Now, next time you control my mind, there will be severe consequences.

Okay, Max.

We were definitely going to talk more about that later. I leaned back and pulled my knees up to my chest. I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt Fang's arm rest on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He tore his gaze away from mine and straightened up.

"Okay guys. I think Max and I are done playing. You guys can keep going if you want." He stood up and started upstairs. I got up and followed after him. Ugh. I hate truth or dare.


	4. Chapter 4

PREVIOUSLY…

"Okay guys. I think Max and I are done playing. You guys can keep going if you want." He stood up and started upstairs. I got up and followed after him. Ugh. I hate truth or dare.

MAX POV

I followed Fang upstairs to his room. I walked in and flopped, very gracefully might I add, onto his bed. He sat down next to me and rubbed the space in between my wings. I slightly unfurled them and let myself relax.

"You okay?" Ah Fang. The master of words.

"I'm fine." Okay we might have to share the title of master. I sat up and ran my hands through my hair. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. I buried my face in my knees. We sat there like that for probably close to an hour. I sat up and stretched my arms.

"We should go back downstairs. Check on the kids." I stood up and smoothed out my clothes. Fang stood up behind me and we slowly made our way to the living room. Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel were all sitting in a circle on the floor. In that order.

"Yo, whatcha doin'," Fang said and sat, well flung, himself on the couch behind Iggy and Angel.

"We're playing Never Have I Ever," Angel said.

"Changing it up I see," I said as I sat by Fang on the couch and stole some of the popcorn that Iggy was eating.

"So, who's turn is it?" I asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

"We actually haven't started yet. Who wants to go first?" Gazzy's hand immediately shot straight into the air. I chuckled a little under my breath. Gazzy sat still for a few minutes, which was very rare, and thought about his first statement.

"Never have I ever kissed someone," Gazzy said strangely proudly. Fang, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, and I put one of our fingers down. Iggy and Ella didn't surprise me, but who the hell did Nudge kiss? I looked at her and her face immediately turned red.

"Okay, we are going to talk about that later," I kept my eyes locked on hers and she nodded. Iggy coughed and repositioned himself.

"Alright, never have I ever kissed another guy." Iggy looked very satisfied with himself.

"Does that count for us girls? We've kissed guys but we're also not guys so…" Ella inquired.

"No it doesn't count." Iggy folded his arms behind his head and leaned back. No one put any fingers down.

"Never have I ever had sex," Fang said very nonchalantly. Iggy and Ella's faces were tinged with red. I raised my eyebrows at them. They both had their hands in their laps with one more finger down than there was before. I was glaring daggers at Iggy. Who the hell does he think he is? That's my sister! And Iggy is like my brother! That has to be some messed up kind of incest right there. Fang's voice and hand on my shoulder pull me out of my train of thought. I look up at his dark eyes and he gestures to the rest of the group, urging me to take my turn. Right. My turn.

"Uh never have I ever, um, went skinny dipping." Wow, that was lame. Obviously none of them have been skinny dipping. When would we have time for that. I rubbed my eyes and leaned against Fang. I looked up and, like I said before, no one had put any of their fingers down.

"Never have I ever been to a party." Angel's small voice came from in front of me, breaking the silence that enveloped our group. Again, no one put any fingers down. I mean really, we're a bunch of mutant bird kids. Do you really think we have a lot of free time on our hands to go 'live it up'? Pshh. Alright, so, finger up date. Iggy and Ella had eight. Fang, Nudge, and I had nine. Gazzy and Angel still had all ten. Nudge shifted in her seat.

"So… never have I ever kissed someone younger than me." Well I guess that answers my earlier question of who Nudge kissed. If it was Gazzy then it had to be Iggy. I put one of my fingers down, as did Iggy. Ella was about to take her turn when our mom, Doctor Martinez, walked in.

"What are you guys still doing up? Do you have any idea what time it is?" She sat her bag on a chair and hung her coat up inside the door on the coat rack. I ushered the little ones off to bed, with a little resistance as always. Ella, Iggy, Fang, and I made our way upstairs to Ella and I's room. I rolled onto my bed and let my head rest on my pillow. Fang sat at the end by my feet and repeatedly brushed his hand up and down my leg. Iggy leaned against the wall while sitting on Ella's bed and she curled up into his side with his arm wrapped around her.

"We should have a sleepover. Not like an actual sleepover because obviously we all live together, but Iggy and Fang should sleep in here tonight. It could be fun." Ella had a sleepy thickness to her voice. She obviously wasn't going to last long if we had a sleepover.

"Sounds cool. I say lets do it." Iggy moved to where he was lying long ways on Ella's bed and crossed his legs and put his arms behind his head. Fang followed his lead and layed down next to me with his arm around my shoulders.

"Alright then. Night guys." Ella turned off the lights and we all turned in for the night. I slowly drifted off to sleep wrapped in Fang's arms with him gently rubbing in between my wings.


	5. Chapter 5

PREVIOUSLY…

"Alright then. Night guys." Ella turned off the lights and we all turned in for the night. I slowly drifted off to sleep wrapped in Fang's arms with him gently rubbing in between my wings.

MAX POV

I woke up to the sun hitting me square in the face through cracks in the blinds. I groan and roll out of bed. I look at the alarm clock on Ella's nightstand and see that it's only 6am. I decided to get up anyways because there was no way I would be able to go back to sleep.

I reject the idea of putting on actual clothes and stay in my tank top and sleep shorts because, let's be honest, that is way too much work for this early in the morning. I grab a cup of coffee to try and wake myself up a little before the little ones wake up. As soon as I finish the cup I hear three pairs of footsteps rushing down the stairs. Before I can even process what was happening, Nudge and Angel plant themselves in front of me. I roll my eyes as they obviously want something.

"What do you want," I say.

"What makes you think that we want something?" Angel asks sweetly. I give her my classic just spit it out look.

"We want to play truth or dare," Nudge blurts out. I roll my eyes at her.

"You want to play truth or dare. At 6:30 in the morning. Before most of the house is even awake." They both vigorously nod their heads. Then I get an idea.

"Fine. If you guys can go get Fang on board with it, then I'll play." Before I could even finish my sentence, they rocketed up the stairs. Gazzy walks over with a half a chocolate bar in his hand and the other half all over his face and hands.

"We're playing truth or dare? Sweet," he says while taking another bite.

"Gaz, you can't have chocolate for breakfast. Not that much is making it into your mouth. Go wash your face." He rolls his eyes and shoves the rest of the bar into his mouth as he trudged to the bathroom. And then, the moment that I was waiting for.

"Max!" Fang's voice bellowed from presumably my room. I heard him slam the door and stomp his way to where I was sitting on the couch. I could practically see the steam coming from his ears. Oh it was glorious.

"Did you tell Nudge and Angel to wake me up to play truth or dare?" he asked. His voice was almost scary quiet. Well, scary to almost anyone except me. I sat up and put on my best who, me? face.

"Not that I recall, no." Okay this time I'm pretty sure there is steam coming out of his ears.

"So… is that a yes?" Nudge asked from where she and Angel were standing, which was a safe distance away from Fang.

"You know what," he started, "I think that truth or dare is a great idea." Okay so maybe I didn't think this whole thing through. I can tell from the look on his face that this was probably not going to end well for anyone. Well, mostly me.

Angel went upstairs to wake up Ella and Iggy while we all started to form our circle on the floor. By the time that everyone was gathered, the order went Ella, Iggy, Nudge, Fang, Gazzy, Angel, me.

"Quick question before we start," Iggy said in his thick, sleepy voice, "why are we playing truth or dare at 7 in the morning?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Angel and Nudge wanted to and Fang agreed to it." Iggy seemed satisfied enough with that answer to let the game begin. Nudge volunteered to go first, of course.

"Iggy, truth or dare?"

"It's early, let's go with truth," he said as he leaned back into the TV stand. Gazzy might have muttered something along the lines of 'wimp' under his breath, but I couldn't tell.

"What was the last thing that you searched on your phone?" Oh no, oh no, oh no. It's a good question, don't get me wrong, but who in their right mind would ask that to IGGY in front of CHILDREN. I got my answer as soon as I saw the look of disgust on Angel's face.

I clapped my hands together and said, "Alrighttttt, who's next?"

Surprisingly, it took awhile for it to be Fang's turn, so besides Iggy being a perv, nothing really happened for a while. But, alas, all good things must come to an end. And by that I mean that we couldn't exclude Fang from the game forever.

"Max, truth or dare." Wow he wasn't even trying to hide how pissed at me he was. That's not good. Very not good.

"Uh.. dare?" Please let me have picked the right one.

"I'm going to need Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge to leave for this." Oh no. What could he possibly make me do that I can't do in front of the kids?

"I dare you to pose for a sexy picture. Nude or lingerie. Your choice." He looked incredibly satisfied with himself while Iggy and Ella looked a little horrified.

"There is no way that I am doing that. In case you forgot, that's illegal in Arizona." Hehe loophole.

"Fine. Then just strip from the waist up. Iggy and Ella can leave if you want." It's not so bad? It could be a lot worse, knowing Fang. I shooed Ella and Iggy out of the room to go wait with the other kids. I stood up from my spot on the floor and started to lift my shirt up. I mean, I was wearing a skin tight tank top, it's not like there was much left to the imagination anyways. I lifted it over my head to reveal my very plain, not at all interesting sports bra. He, however, seemed to find it very intriguing, as he could not stop ogling at my chest. He gestured for me to keep going. I lifted my bra above my head and sat it next to my shirt.

I stood there for a solid minute before I said, "Alright, close your mouth before you catch flies," and started to get dressed again. I called everyone else back into the room and announced that we were done playing the game for now, and hopefully ever, but I didn't say that, and returned to my room for a much needed and well deserved nap.


End file.
